Atrapada
by Dei Lee Gillies
Summary: Si alguien me hubiese advertido antes de toda esta mierda, de que el Síndrome de Estocolmo me afectaría de alguna manera, en algún momento, y hubiese evitado la obsesión que tengo por esos ojos hermosos... habría hecho caso. Definitivamente. AU. SM. Three Shots.


**¡Qué hubo mundo! - dijo Tori, a su pearphone, pero no soy ella (Ugh, qué lástima u,u) **

**En fin. Traigo un three-shot que depende de ustedes si sigue o no. Ajá, los estoy extorsionando para obtener sus hermosos reviews ;) Sin más, espero no aburrirles, los dejo con mi... creación. (Ni tanto porque está basado en un libro que leí) **

**Disclaimer: Victorious no es mío. Es del pinche Dan. **

* * *

Atrapada.

Síndrome de Estocolmo... Si alguien me hubiese advertido antes de toda esta mierda, de que el Síndrome de Estocolmo me afectaría de alguna manera, en algún momento, y hubiese evitado la obsesión que tengo por esos ojos hermosos... habría hecho caso. Definitivamente. AU. SM. Three Shots.

Desperté de mi letargo mental con el miedo acumulado en mi garganta. El mundo me daba vueltas tan rápidamente que no tuve idea de la dirección en las que giraba, un segundo después sentí el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza infernalmente adolorida, como si me hubieren golpeado con un fierro muchas veces. Mi cara se sentía golpeada, y no podía ver con mi ojo derecho, estaba hinchado. Intenté ignorar el dolor, para mover mis extremidades pero igual ardieron, mis tobillos y mis muñecas. Supuse que estaba atada, porque no podía moverlas y el sonido de argollas de hierro haciendo fricción estaban dándome la respuesta. Analicé mi posición. Estaba en horizontal, tal vez en una cama, o tabla, mesa, lo que fuese. La oscuridad del lugar no me ofrecía ningún tipo de visión, lo que alteraba aún más mi inquietud.

Mi garganta picaba y me desesperaba no poder atenderla. Podía sentir mis costillas heridas y el bombeo peligrosamente acelerado de mi corazón. Sentí una brisa colarse por algún lugar, lo que me llevó a la conclusión de que estaba desnuda, al ponerme la piel de gallina. Me aterré ante el panorama.

¿Acaso me... violaron? ¿Qué demonios han hecho conmigo? ¿Dónde mierda estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo es que estoy así? ¿Acaso me matarán? ¿Qué día es? ¿Quién querría verme así? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto, Dios? ¿Es por que ya no estoy tan cerca de ti? ¿Es por que no valoro lo suficiente mi vida?

Me sentía adolorida y perdida, comencé a sollozar inconteniblemente. No sabía nada, y no tenía respuestas a mi alrededor tampoco. Quería volver a dormirme y creer que todo este dolor se fuera con los sueños.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! – grité con una voz que no reconocí como mía. El eco en el espacio me irritó hasta hacer convulsionar mi cuerpo contra las cadenas.

-Hasta que despiertas. Estaba pensando ya que te habían herido gravemente – oí de una voz femenina que se acercaba hasta mi lugar. Sus pasos sonaban firmes contra el piso de madera. Me desesperé revolviendo mis muñecas contra las esposas, en un gesto inútil de liberación – Lo siento mucho por tus golpes, pero eso te pasa por no obedecer.

Las lascivas intenciones que se dejaban entrever entre sus palabras arrastradas casi con molestia no infundada, me confundieron. Su tono de voz taciturno y casi seductor se me hizo conocido, mas no pude hallar el momento antes en el que le oí. Deseé que hablara más, para adjudicarle a su voz algún evento pasado, pero parecía estar más a la real expectativa de mi respuesta. La duda de que fuese alguien conocido, en este caso conocida, quien estuviese haciéndome esto, alteraba aún más las posibilidades de no escape. Sin embargo, ante mi curiosidad innata, y creciente fervor por saber la identidad de mi secuestradora no pude evitar la pregunta.

-¿Quién eres? - con temblor y mi garganta seca, investigué manteniendo en cuenta mi palpante desventaja. Ella podría eludir fácilmente mis dudas, tiene libre desplazamiento por el lugar, y podría jurar que abusaría de su poder – ¿Dónde estoy?

-Soy tu ama, y estás donde quiero que estés.

La arrogancia y firmeza con la que hablaba me hacía querer escapar de su cercanía. Su aliento tibio chocaba contra mi oreja, desesperándome ante su invasión imprevista. Un grito ahogado se alojó en mi laringe. El sonido de las cadenas contra mis limitados movimientos ensordeció la habitación después, pude sentir sus pasos alejarse lo suficiente, hasta oír su risa irse tras un portazo que dio.

Su risa fue lo que delató su identidad.

_Tres días antes la castaña estaba esperando su habitual paseo escolar. En la esquina fronteriza de uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Los Ángeles, la chica paseaba de un lado a otro, mirando con desesperación su celular. Estuvo allí en la hora exacta, 7:10 AM, y no había asomo de que su transporte llegase pronto. Le habían dejado abajo una vez más. Con decepción se tiró en un rincón cercano al paradero cuando chequeó que eran las ocho en punto. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, pero tampoco era algo habitual. A regañadientes, se resignó a quedarse ahí, unos diez minutos después, con la pequeña esperanza de que vinieran por ella y no tener que ver a su madre al volver a casa. Se puso de pie, estoica a la idea de regresar a su... hogar._

_Una cuadra más al norte, en una camioneta blindada estacionada por la calzada contraria, un par de orbes grises observaban con detenimiento cada movimiento de la medio-latina. Era dos semanas ya desde que estaba estudiando a la chica en cuestión. Era perfecta para su plan. Por lo que percibió en su investigación, que más bien parecía persecusión, la delgada chica no sobrepasaba los dieciocho años, y su aspecto no era como el que se esperara de cualquier chica de su edad. Era del tipo que prefería pasar desapercibida, ocupando tonos grises en la ropa suelta que solía utilizar y sus anteojos que encajaban a la perfección en el puente de su nariz. Sin duda la chica en cuestión, era hermosa y tenía un brillo único. Oculta en su vehículo notó el cambio de su personalidad fuera de ese barrio y en el mismo. Porque también se dio el trabajo de seguirle hasta su escuela, una vez que su transporte arrancaba. Bastó solo un par de minutos para que su vestuario se cambiara a uno más atrapa-chicos. _

_Siempre bajo la sombra de su auto blindado se preguntó el por qué del cambio de vestuario, lo que también, supuso, derivaba a un cambio de personalidad. Tal vez mantenía frecuentes discusiones con sus padres, o simplemente no tenía padres. Existía la opción que de hubiese alguien que molestara, por esos lugares, a su presa y que ella, por no querer llamar su atención, vistiera de forma más tímida por esos edificio a medio terminar. Quizás, pensó, vivía con alguien que no le era de su agrado. Eran tantas las posibles vías en que su actitud se viera perturbada, que jamás llegó a una conclusión certera. _

_Entonces volvio al punto de inicio. La chica no fue a clases, por lo que comenzó a caminar sobre sus pasos, volviendo a casa. Pudo notar a lo lejos como la castaña limpiaba de su rostro un par de lágrimas que no había notado. Su corazón dio un vuelco brusco cuando pasó por su lado, caminando con la mirada perdida. Pudo jurar que sus ojos tuvieron un contacto de un milisegundo. _

_Encendió la camioneta, como era frecuente en los últimos días, cuando ella dobló en la esquina siguiente, con dirección a la izquierda. Siempre caminaba cuatro cuadras en esa dirección, luego doblaba hacia el norte y seguía por siete manzanas hasta llegar a un complejo de apartamentos de aspecto terroríficos. Juró haberlo vistos antes en los noticiarios, por algún asesinato o violación. _

_La diferencia era que, cuando dobló ella, vio a un mal nacido ir tras __**su **__víctima. No podría dejar que algo le pasara a __**su**__ presa. Así que un par de metros más adelante detuvo el coche y bajó, dispuesta a patearle el trasero al idiota que se atrevió a posar sus ojos en la castaña. _

_La chica pareció percatarse del peligro que le perseguía por lo que aceleró el paso, comenzando un leve trote. Mierda, mierda, y más mierda. Debió quedarse más tiempo esperando por el autobús de mierda._

_Tomó un atajo, ya que había revisado antes las calles, para quedar frente a la medio latina en el siguiente cruce. Los ojos oscuros de la chica se empañaron cuando se tiró a sus brazos al verle cruzarse por su camino. Le rodeó sus caderas con sus manos, apretándola más a su cuerpo. _

_-Sólo sígueme el juego, por favor – sollozó contra su oído. El perfume dulce y peculiar que emanaba el cuello de la más alta se le hizo particularmente cómodo a la castaña. Estar entre los brazos de aquella extraña se le hizo, también, confortable. _

_Cuando pasó a su lado el debilucho y misterioso hombre, la mayor le miró amenazante, queriendo atravesar todo su patético cuerpo con el par de armas blancas que traía en su cinturón. Chocó intencionalmente su hombro, balanceando su cuerpo y el de la chica contra el bastardo. No merecía vivir, porque pudo leer en sus ojos las intenciones que tenía momentos antes que ella se decidiera a proteger a su trofeo. Ella se había dado la dedicación de pasar días y noches completas tratando de descifrar los rasgos psicológicos y físicos de la chica, fascinándose por su torpeza y voluntad. Sin duda, era un ser humano único, y no dejaría que un imbécil tratara de desequilibrar la estabilidad aparente con la que la chica contaba. _

_No la soltó hasta que decidió que el peligro había pasado, y hasta tener conocimiento completo de que la chica que yacía entre sus brazos estaba completamente calmada. Soltó una risa burlona cuando se separó lentamente, buscando los ojos oscuros y llenos de lágrimas de la joven. _

_-Gracias... - suspiró, limpiando sus ojos. No quería que su heroína pensara que era una jodida llorona, pero... no, no tenía excusa. _

_-No te preocupes, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho – sonrió con su blanca dentadura destellando por el sol. La castaña pareció embobarse por gesto tan ingenuamente coqueto. Se aclaró su garganta, algo acongojada por la mirada que la menor le daba – ¿Así que tú eres...?_

_-Tori Vega, mucho gusto – las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en respuesta. Un cosquilleo molesto se alojó en el vientre de la mayor, cuando extendió la morena su mano, para agitarla - ¿Y tú...? _

_-Eh... Jade West – pronunció con un tono extraño, devolviéndole el apretón de mano. No parecía inglés americano, tampoco latino, mucho menos británico. Pudo apostar, entonces, que pertenecía a Oriente y fantaseó. Fantaseó con esos ojos grises que le estaban encandilando, con la sonrisa tan blanca como la nieve, y esos labios rosados que parecían apetecibles. Fantaseó con Jade, paseando por India, Mongolia, incluso Turquía y demás países de Oriente Medio también. Se lo permitió en un corto lapso de tiempo, cuando notó que no tenía por qué seguir hablando, pero quería seguir entre la comodidad de los brazos de West. Su heroína. _

_-Entonces muchas gracias Jade West – dijo ella, bajando su mirada y mordiendo su labio inferior. Método infalible de sensualidad casi sin intención. _

_-Lo repito, Tori Vega, Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho – las palabras tambalearon en su garganta al seguir el rastro de sus ojos. Pudo jurar que una fotografía desde el perfil de la chica sería casi tan hermosa como ella misma. Un incómodo silencio les siguió, sin saber, ambas, qué decir o hacer. _

_-Creo que no eres de por aquí ¿O me equivoco Jade West? - Tori pronunció sintiendo la satisfacción en su paladar al pronunciar su nombre. _

_Complacida con su atracción conocida, dio una risa burlona. Vio como la castaña miraba sin pudor sus tetas y sabía, y estaba segura, que su sex appeal, era atrayente para ambos sexos, lo que le daba una ventaja a la hora de querer ejecutar sus ideas más bajas. _

_-Por supuesto que no lo soy. Venía a juntarme con alguien por aquí – mintió. Pudo notar la decepción en los ojos caídos de Vega. _

_-Oh, ya veo. Entonces no te quito más tiempo – comentó con voz apagada, siguiendo su camino. No quiso volver su rostro sonrojado hacia atrás, temiendo que la chica le viera avergonzada ¿Qué tipo de estúpida se puede poner a coquetear con una desconocida de ésa manera? Sólo ella, y su esperanza de que fuera su princípe – más bien princesa – azul quien se hubo topado en su camino. _

_Pero Jade West no podía dejar cabos sueltos. Ya le había mostrado su rostro, y era tan peligroso, como el hecho de haberle salvado una vez. Porque la próxima vez, nadie le salvaría. Porque su atacante sería ella. Tori Vega sería su presa. _

La oscuridad de la habitación se vio turbada por la luz de la puerta entre abierta. Alguien se aproximó adentro enncendiendo la luz y escociendo mis pupilas acostumbradas a la opacidad del lugar. Esta vez era un hombre. Sus ojos recorrieron con lujuria enmarcada mi cuerpo desnudo, haciéndome desear esconderme en lo más profundo de la Tierra. No me gustaba como él me miraba. Su rostro bronceado con rasgos duros me estudiaba, mientras su lengua delineaba sus labios. Sus manos palpaban su erección por sobre sus pantalones, frotándola, gimiendo sonoramente. Bastardo. Se aproximó lentamente a la cama, peligrosamente cerca, y le aborrecí aún más que la presencia de Jade. Comencé a sudar incontrolablemente cuando sus dedos sucios tocaron la piel expuesta de mi cuello, y mi abdomen. No lo quería cerca, ni a un jodido metro. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí cuando seguían tocando un poco más allá de mi ombligo.

Un portazo nos sobresaltó mostrando a la chica pálida con una expresión furibunda.

-Tú le tocas un pelo, Beckett, y juro, te juro que te castro con los dientes – habló con aparente tranquilidad. La expresión de sus ojos, parecían desear verlo muerto. El hombre se apartó a un lado, temblando por la pelinegra frente a él.

-Pero Jade...

-No... no, no ¡NO! He dicho que no, maldita sea. Te lo advertí antes, y no lo harás ¿Acaso no puedo dejarte siquiera media hora solo y ya te la quieres follar? No es tu maldito juguete, y no la tocarás ni en tus malditos sueños.

El moreno se alejó temeroso de la presencia de West, sin echarme siquiera un vistazo a mí, lo que nos dejó a ella y a mí a solas. Se paseó de un lado a otro en la habitación, inspeccionándome con su mirada fiera.

-¿Te hizo algo, Gatita? ¿Alcanzó a hacerte algo ese idiota?

Negué con temor. Mi cuerpo aún zumbaba ante la cercanía del moreno. Podía percibir aún la insistente mirada del tipo en mi cuerpo. Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior, cerrando mis ojos al mismo tiempo. No sabía que tipo de cosas me habían hecho, pero tampoco quería seguir exponiéndome.

-Está bien. Si eres buena chica, te desataré.

Realmente no comprendía qué demonios quería ella de mí. No le conocía más allá de salvarme, irónicamente, de un asaltante en potencia, y no tenía mayor recuerdo que aquél encuentro ¿Qué tipo de motivación tenía entonces para hacerme daño de esta manera? Mi familia no es adinerada, ¿Qué caso había de capturarme si no era dinero? ¿Cómo podría odiarme, si era la circunstancia, si siquiera le conocía? Realmente no llegaba a comprender el porqué.

Sostuve mis ojos cerrados apretadamente. Mis costillas dolían incluso para respirar lentamente. A pesar de su tono calmado, no podría ser capaz de confiar en ella. Me sentía engañada, por nuestro primer encuentro. Pensé que era mi salvación, mi heroína, pero no, bajo esa fachada de ángel perfecto, no había más que un demonio perverso que aún no conocía del todo sus intenciones. Pero no me bastó demasiado como para saberlo porque en sus ojos había violencia. Una mirada temeraria, terrible, recelosa. Bastó una fija mirada suya para intimidar a su compañero. Quizás ella había matado antes, había secuestrado personas antes.

Quise temblar, pero sus manos sostuvieron mis tobillos mientras quitaba los grilletes, tomando posición sentándose entre mis piernas. Quise gritarle, pero mi voz decidió fallar. Entonces abrí mis ojos de golpe cuando mis pies cayeron de lleno en el duro colchón. Ardían tan febrilmente que pataleé y todo ocurrió tan rápido como no supe lo que había realizado. Le di una patada a Jade en su rostro. El pánico le siguió a mis sentimientos, temerosa, cuando noté mi acción. Mi error. Ella acarició su mejilla y luego me miró.

Soy mujer muerta. Definitivamente.

Con rapidez se puso de pie, y su mano abierta impactó contra mi mejilla derecha, justo la que antes ya tenía magullada.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón. Perdóname Jade yo no-

Cortó mis palabras, esta vez dándome contra mi otro cachete. Abofeteó una y otra vez, cada lado de mi rostro hasta cansarse. Maldita sea. ¿Qué mierda hice para estar en esta situación?

-No eres nadie como para llamarme por mi nombre. Tú me pertences, eres mi mascota, y como tal deberás llamarme Ama. Si osas en llamarme Jade una vez más, no serán bofetadas, Tori Vega. A partir de ahora deberás olvidarte de tu nombre, y de toda la mierda que alguna vez aprendiste. Para tu desgracia, te haz cruzado en mi camino, y por lo mismo, tu vida ya no será la misma.

El veneno que escupió en sus gestos, ojos y sus palabras, me hicieron llorar una vez que ella se marchó dando otro portazo contra la gruesa puerta de madera.

Lloré amargamente sintiendo el dolor hinchando mi rostro rojo. Sentí también sangre en mi boca, el vacío llenando mi interior de ira. Miré con dificultad hacia mis pies, sintiendo los calambres atacar mis hombros y antebrazos desnudos. Mis manos aún estaban atadas contra el cabezal de la cama. Mis tobillos tenían cortes que sangraban, y escurrían pequeños patrones carmesí por mis talones hasta manchar la cama. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor físico y emocional en mi vida. Un grito desgarrando mi garganta liberó algo de toda la tensión que tenía en mi cuerpo, y pude oír de fondo, las cadenas deteniendo el movimiento de mis manos inquietas. Mi cara quemaba, y mis lágrimas las sentía calientes bajando por mi piel herida.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! - exclamé otra vez sintiéndome débil. Rechiné mis dientes, batallando contra el torrente de lágrimas que viajaban desde mis ojos. No sabía qué sentir exactamente. Miedo, odio, asco, soledad, desesperación. Todo se unían y se separaba de mí en cada momento.

No merecía esta mierda, para nada. Siempre me esforcé por ser una hija y hermana ejemplar, aún cuando mi madre me desespreciara tal como lo demostraba. Siempre sacando las mejores calificaciones, siempre teniendo una conducta intachable y un comportamiento amable con todo el mundo. Maestros, vecinos, tíos, gente adulta y de mi edad se sorprendían de que siempre estuviera dispuesta a ayudar, también cuando no quería ni debía hacerlo. Siempre estuve ahí para todo el mundo. Pero ella, mi madre, siempre se encargó de tratarme como una perra.

Como una maldita puta, incluso cuando mantenía mi virginidad intacta, y jamás había llevado un novio a casa, -sintiéndome yo vanidosa al destacar que mis atributos atraían a más de un candidato de buen partido- ella persistía con la creencía de que yo no sería, en la vida, algo más que una vil prostituta, de que era esa mi jodida naturaleza, de la que, algún día, según ella, no podría seguir escapando. Yo he reconocido a Trina como mi hermana, la que es un año mayor que yo, pero he oído, contra mi voluntad y junto a la intriga de un chisme también, de que hay muchísimos más hermanos por ahí, con otro apellido, por supuesto. Mi padre adoptivo, un buen policía ya retirado, había decidido darnos a Katrina y a mí su apellido, siempre desconocí el porqué, pero nunca me importó. Además de darnos una identidad, él, casi anónimamente, nos dio a mi hermana y a mí educación y un por qué querer cambiar, y no seguir en la misma escoria en la que mi madre estaba. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar estas cosas justo ahora? ¿Por qué las palabras de mi madre me dolían cuando tenía otros asuntos por los qué preocuparme?

El cansancio imposible de ignorar de mis ojos estaba ganándome la batalla. Mis párpados se hacían cada vez más pesados, y disfrutaba cada segundo más de mantener mi vista en descanso. No quería dormirme, pero el agotamiento incluso de mi espíritu estaba apoderándose de mis fuerzas.

_Desorientación total. Siento un constante movimiento en todos lados y mi cabeza lucha por detener el ajetreo constante que le ataca, y mantener un punto fijo para pensar. Mi primera reacción es tomar firmeza de algo, estoy moviéndome. Es un coche, por lo que deduzco, y estoy en la parte trasera, supongo. No recuerdo haberme ido de farra, o haber bebido algo. Pero entonces oigo voces, que hablan en un fluido y gracioso idioma que no conozco. El calor seco azota mi cuerpo, casi como un golpe, una vez que mi cerebro trabaja a toda máquina. Seguimos en movimiento constante, y podría apostar que estamos lejos, terriblemente lejos de Los Ángeles. En Los Ángeles, no hay este tipo de sequedad sin compasión, que hace sentir a mi cuerpo pesado, áspero, e incontenible. El sol, se podría decir, en un poco más amable con la tierra en esos lugares. _

_- Se despertó la chica – oigo una voz masculina cerca. La tensión sube por mis poros, y la siento fluir en mi sangre. El vehículo se detiene violentamente, y caigo precipitándome contra el asiento que estaba delante de mí. Mierda. Sentía mis brazos y piernas adormecidas, y no podía generar una reacción física. Sabía que el peligro estaba cerca, y no hacía nada para defenderme. Existía la posibilidad contínua de que me hubiesen drogado._

_Abren la puerta de la furgoneta, y yo trato de hundirme en lo más profundo de mi posición. No quiero que me encuentren, quiero estar en casa, por primera vez en mi vida. Los rayos solares iluminan la espalda del chico alto que estaba frente a mi, por lo que no podía ver su rostro, que lentamente, se acercaba._

_-Tranquila, no te haré nada, Jade me encargó llevarte a salvo._

_Su voz era serena y defensiva. Con el clásico signo de rendición, alzando sus manos, se aproximó hasta llegar a mis pies, dejando la puerta del furgón abierta. Permití que diera un paso más adelante, y le acerté una patada en sus bolas, viéndole retorcerse contra el alfombrado del vehículo, protegiendo inútilmente sus partes íntimas. _

_Como pude, escapé hacía el caluroso desierto que estaba en medio de la nada. Corrí, mientras mis lágrimas empañaban mis ojos. Calor. Miserable, interminable, incotrolable temperatura. Mis pies ardían, hiriendo las plantas de los mismos, mientras avanzaba y avanzaba por eternas arenas lisas. Huí hasta que me faltó el aire, que no pude más con mis lágrimas, y que la maratón solitaria que mantenía alejándome del peligro. Cuando creí que era posible estar lo suficientemente lejos de aquél furgón detuve todo paso, miré en todas las direcciones y no hallé señal de civilización. No había más que reseca y trizada tierra, sin montañas, sin sombra en ni una parte. Sólo desierto y un cielo azul sin nubes, con un imponente gran astro mayor quemando cada célula de mi capa de dermis._

_¿Acaso estaba en México? _

_Me tiré a la tierra caliente, sin más que hacer. Mis sentidos se iban alejando de mí al tiempo que mis ojos se nublaban y mi mente no podía pensar en nada. El sudor interminable recorría en grandes gotas por mi cuerpo, humedeciendo mi piel, y de paso, mi ropa. Mi boca y mi garganta estaban tan secas como el terreno que estaba bajo mi cuerpo entumecido. _

_Al parecer no soy tan fuerte como creía. Al parecer... lo único que sé hacer es rendirme. Cerré mis ojos dispuesta a que el Vacío me tomara como suya, pero lo que vino por mí fue peor que la muerte misma. _

_El bramor furioso de las ruedas veloces del furgón contra el desierto estaban más cerca de lo que un cuervo podía estar de un ser agonizante. Lo único que en mí respondía era mi sentido auditivo. El sonido se detuvo unos momentos antes de sentir un dolor inesperado contra mi abdomen. _

_-¡Te dije que te quedaras tranquila perra mal nacida pero tuviste que salir huyendo! _– escuché_ de la voz de mi captor. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe frente a otro golpe contra mi cuerpo. Su cabello largo y negro caía en cascada por las orillas de su rostro, enmarcando su moreno rostro colérico, con sus gruesas y oscuras cejas fruncidas hasta el punto de toparse. En sus manos, un bate de fierro, que se encargaba de moler mis huesos sin ninguna anestecia. Escupí sangre y mis ojos no eran más que nublosas lágrimas. _

_Su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y su rostro más oscuro, más rojo, más parecido a un demonio a que un humano._

_-Para... ya detente por favor _– _supliqué sin entender siquiera yo el dialecto en el que hablé. Mi cuerpo convulsionaba, cuando sus golpes terminaron después de un aullido gutural de su garganta._

_Todo parecía una maldita broma de mal gusto, y no... no quería nada de esto. No creía merecer nada de esto. _

_El hombre me arrastró, tomando mis tobillos como agarre, unos metros hasta el furgón negro blindado. Creí verlo antes en algún momento, pero no podía confiar más en mis sentidos. Me levantó hasta tomarme por los hombros y azotarme contra el asiento de la primera fila del vehículo. Su violencia parecía no tener fin. Y parecía que yo no quería quedar insconciente aún, mi instinto de supervivencia estaba aún en un alto porcentaje, manteniéndome despierta. _

_¿Cuán miserable he sido como para tener tanto sufrimiento? _

_-¡DETENTE BECK IDIOTA, LA VAS A MATAR! _– _Oí de alguien que no podría reconocer en ningún momento. Le agradecí mentalmente antes de que pude quedar insconciente, tras un puñetazo contra mi mejilla derecha. _

Un cálido y agradable vapor cubría mi cuerpo, llenándome de la sensación agradable que solo un refrescante baño podía dar. Unos pálidos y firmes brazos sostenían mi cuerpo, mientras que sus manos masajeaban con experticia mi cuero cabelludo, lavándolo. Me estaban bañando mientras estaba dormida. ¿Acaso todo había sido una pesadilla? ¿Acaso fue sólo producto de un juego sucio de mi mente descabellada? ¿Estaba todo bien, entonces?

El apacible canto de voz baja devolvía poco a poco mis sentidos, fijándome en que sostenía mi cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de alguien. Su tarareo no cesaba, incluso cuando me estremecí entre sus brazos. Era Jade. Ella me estaba bañando y estaba divirtiéndose con eso, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel con una esponja. El vapor no se disipaba inclusive cuando intenté ver más allá de su mojado cabello negro azabache.

Supe que era real. Todo era real, incluyendo aquella dulce canción que sus labios producían. Adhiriendo también, el olor a vainilla y coco que emanaba el ambiente que más tarde descubrí que el shampoo y el jabón tenían esos aromas. Entrecerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por su voz y por sus caricias sutiles desde mis hombros heridos hasta mis piernas adormecidas. Una de sus manos viajó lentamente hasta mi trasero, mimándolo haciéndome gemir inaudiblemente. Estaba sentada entre sus piernas, sintiendo sus duros pezones contra mi espalda, subiendo la temperatura de mi cuerpo de manera inevitable. _¿Cómo era posible que tuviera este tipo reacciones en esta situación? _

La textura suave de las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban de arriba abajo por mi espalda, mi ombligo, mis oblicuos, dibujando patrones sin forma que relajaban mis músculos agarrotados. Me dejé llevar por la delicadeza y firmeza de sus brazos, y la canción que su boca pronunciaba. Parecía estar fuera de lugar. Parecía, una vez más, mi heroína de la brillante armadura que estaba ahí, tallando placenteramente mi cuerpo, tomándose un relajo junto a mí. Resoplé contra su cuello e interrumpí su melodía suave.

-Has despertado – anunció con obvia burla en su voz. Intenté moverme, pero mis miembros estaban rígidos y entumecidos, parecían ser pesados y lejanos para ser una parte real de mí. ¿Estaba todo mi cuerpo dormido? Traté de moverme una vez más, para prepararme a un posible ataque, pero solo di movimientos bruscos y entrecortados. Con frustración, preferí quedarme quieta antes de parecer más patética.

Ella no podía ser buena, por lo menos no completamente buena. Intenté luchar contra su poder sobre mí, herirle, pero no podía. Lo único que podía, era articular torpes palabras arrastradas.

-¿Por qué no puedo moverme? – sollocé contra su cuello. Incluso mi cabeza no podía mover voluntariamente.

-Te he dado algo, ya se irá, no te preocupes.

Sus brazos presionaron mi abdomen, poniéndonos a ambas de pie sin mayor esfuerzo, escurriendo el agua de nuestros cuerpos. Ella cambió mi peso con sus extremidades, hasta que mi cabeza colgaba todavía en su hombro, esta vez frente a su cuerpo desnudo. Sus iris curiosos y perversos me examinaron una vez más, notando su sonrisa de medio lado, junto a los tonos verde-azul y gris de sus orbes. Por sus rasgos, podría jurar que no era mucho mayor que yo, si es que no tenemos ya la misma edad. Mis ojos parecían ser el único órgano que resultaba reaccionar.

Dio un par de pasos, conmigo a cuestas, lanzando manotazos inutiles al aire, ya que la reacción de mis brazos letárgicos no era la que mi cerebro precisamente enviaba, y tratando de darle también cabezazos que parecían divertirle (dando una risa para nada disimulada), más que provocarle dolor. Me sentó en unas baldosas frías que contrastaban con el calor de la habitación, haciéndome dar un inevitable grito ahogado. Me sentía como una muñeca sin vida.

Se marchó a un rincón que no pude mirar por mi parálisis general temporal. Eran solo mis ojos y mis brazos lentos los que respondían. El resto, estaba a merced de su disposición. Incluso mis pensamientos parecían pertenecerle cuando sentí sus extremidades envolverme en una toalla, volviendo a frente a mí.

Sin duda Jade tenía un cuerpo debidamente tonificado, y bien proporcionado. Si hubiesen sido otras las cirscunstancias, habría envidiado su cuerpo, de una manera sana. Mi vista se perdió entre sus pechos pálidos y bien formados, donde la cúspide de cada uno estaba adornado con una cereza de un color rosa oscuro. Maldita perra de cuerpo perfecto.

Rió nuevamente cuando comenzó a secar mi cabello y traté de golpear sus brazos con mis torpes puños, los que quitaba sin esfuerzo alguno. Fueron tres veces hasta que su ceño se frunció al pasar a llevar su rostro, me miró directamente a los ojos, con una gélida expresión.

-¿Quieres que juegue duro, Vega? – me desafió con voz indiferente, interrumpiéndose en su labor de secarme, tomando mi barbilla, presionando su pulgar en ella. Apoyé mis manos en su antebrazo, suplicándole. Negué lentamente. – No, ¿Por favor?

-¡No! ¡Por favor!

Al parecer, mis lágrimas estaban retenidas en alguna parte de mi insconciencia, y al verme amenazada, era mi inútil método de defensa. ¿Qué tipo de idiota se defiende llorando, en momentos así? Deslizó su mano desde mi barbilla hasta mis ojos, secándolos. Podría jurar que había en su mirada había un brillo especial.

-Debes entender, Gatita, que si no haces caso, serás castigada por tu mal comportamiento.

Su cuerpo se alejó un momento, solo para buscar un bálsamo que aplicó por las heridas que tenía en mi abdomen, mis mejillas abofeteadas, mis labios partidos y con hematomas, mis muñecas y tobillos, donde tenía las marcas de las esposas. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba más, lanzando olas de calor hacia el resto, despertando poco a poco. Me quedé quieta entre sus brazos tibios y suaves al momento de cargarme hasta la habitación. No quise despegar mi cabeza de su hombro, desde donde pude percibir su aroma a lavanda y menta que desprendía de todo su anatomía. Aparte de tener un cuerpo perfecto, tenía una fuerza física impresionante.

Mis párpados cayeron involuntariamente cuando avanzó hasta la oscuridad absoluta en donde estuve alojada durante las últimas horas. Mi espalda chocó con la cama cuando ella me dejó allí suavemente. En la lóbrega habitación pude sentir su respiración pesada contra mi mejilla, relajándome, contra todo pronóstico anterior, donde estuve más que dispuesta a hacerle todo tipo de daño posible. Sus acciones, y sus decisiones tan irrefutables me asustaban. En un momento podía estar siendo prácticamente la chica de los sueños de cualquier ser humano y luego, hasta Lucifer podría temerle a esos ojos grises.

No sé qué está pasando, ni que va a pasar conmigo, y sinceramente, no lo quería saber. Solo quería cerrar mis ojos y no abrirlos nunca más.


End file.
